


Same, But Different

by JB Harris (LizAna)



Series: The Janto Files [8]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, One Shot, Romance, its been done a million times but I'm doing it again, janto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAna/pseuds/JB%20Harris
Summary: The first date! Set early season 2, Jack takes Ianto out on their first date as promised, but "dinner and a movie" turns out to be a lot more intimate than Ianto had counted on.





	Same, But Different

Ianto had lost count of how many times he and Jack had eaten together since they’d started casually shagging. Takeaway in the hub after the others had all gone home. A quick lunch on the Plass. A meal at a pub when they’d been either been post-weevil-hunt or post-shag… probably both a lot of times.

But none of those had been planned. None of those had been official. None of those had been an honest-to-God date. Not like tonight.

Ianto had spent a good twenty minutes fussing in his wardrobe before telling himself he was being ridiculous. Problem was, Jack had only told him _dinner and a movie_ , not where they were going or how formal this whole thing was meant to be. He didn’t want to wear a suit; he wore them every day—though he knew Jack had his favourites and if he wore one it would set the mood for the night. Instead, he pulled on jeans, a more casual button shirt and a jacket. Jack had insisted on picking him up, so he supposed if he needed to be dressier, Jack would tell him when he arrived.

Which happened to be exactly four minutes later. Ianto called out in answer when Jack yelled his name as he let himself into his flat. He didn’t bother going out to meet him since he was still running a bit of gel through his hair to set the wavy strands in place. It was getting a little too thick and messy, probably about time for a haircut.

Jack appeared in his bathroom doorway to lean against the frame. “Don’t you look delicious?”

Jack sent him an appreciative wink, and though he was used to the flirting and innuendo, direct compliments said in the right tone of voice still had the power to fluster him, and Jack knew it, damn him.

“Same as you,” he replied, taking in the light blue shirt, dark pants and matching waistcoat with the silver chain of a fob watch draped across it just so; no suspenders or military coat tonight.

“You ready to leave?” Jack asked as he straightened in the doorway.

“Oh, I’m not making us late, am I?”

“No,” Jack assured him. “We’re not on the clock, no reservations to get to.”

“I’ll just grab my things then,” he said distractedly, wondering where Jack planned on taking him if he didn’t have any reservations anywhere. It was impossible to get into any of the best restaurant on a Friday night without a reservation. He caught Jack grinning at him as he turned around, obviously having figured out that he was trying to puzzle together the evening’s plans.

Outside, the SUV sat parked in the street and Ianto arched an eyebrow at him. “Using the company car for private business?”

Jack grinned as he unlocked the vehicle. “Just don’t tell the boss.”

He smiled as he climbed into the passenger seat, resisting the urge to ask where they were going. The ride into the central city mostly went by in silence, with a few comments here and there between them. But it was comfortable and easy, like most things were between them.

Jack drove the SUV into the underground parking garage of a hotel, moderately fancy, and he guessed maybe they were going to the bar or restaurant. Except once they were on the lift, Jack pressed the button for one of the top floors.

“You got us a room?” _What happened to dinner and a movie?_ he added silently to himself.

“I got us an entire suite.” Jack’s enthusiasm was infectious and Ianto couldn’t help but smile back at him.

The suite turned out to be an entire self-contained apartment complete with kitchen, already scattered with groceries. The sight actually threw him for a second.

“Dinner…?” He knew what he was seeing, but his brain seemed to be taking a moment to catch up.

“Is on me,” Jack finished for him, walking around the bench and pulling out a bottle that was chilling in a silver bucket on the bench. “Wine?”

He nodded, watching a Jack poured two glasses already set out, ready to be filled.

“You’re going to cook for us?” he clarified as Jack handed over the generous glass of wine.

Jack sent him an almost admonishing look, but there was an underlying hint of amusement to it. “What? You don’t think I can cook? I’ve been on this planet for over a hundred years and most of them were spent alone. No such thing as takeaway in the early twentieth century.”

It made sense, and he couldn’t believe it’d never occurred to him before, how Jack had managed to feed himself before the invention of convenient pizza, fish and chips, or Chinese.

“Sorry,” he sent Jack a rueful smile. “It’s just you never have before, since I’ve known you.”

“Not we’ve you’ve been around, no. But I didn’t always order takeaway after everyone went home of a night. There is a pretty decent kitchen at the hub.”

Which he’d always wondered about, kept clean, but assumed no one ever used. He’d never seen any sign of Jack having cooked before. Obviously he’d done a thorough job of cleaning up after himself when he was done.

Jack gave a laugh as he went to fridge and began pulling things out. “Don’t think about it too hard, it’s not that big a deal. Why don’t you take a seat while I get things started?”

“I could help, if you want.”

Jack’s smile took on an intimate edge. “Indulge me. I prefer to have you watching.”

Ianto slid onto one of the modern black and chrome stools in front of the bench as Jack began preparing their meal. His movements were practiced and efficient, speaking of experience, while he kept up a conversation, not getting the least bit distracted. Ianto had never thought watching someone cook would be such a turn on. But like most thing with Jack, he somehow made it innately sexy with no effort at all.

“Are you sure I can’t help?” he asked again by the time Jack was sealing a couple of steaks, sautéing some vegetables, and reducing a red wine based sauce to go over it all.

“You can come and stir the sauce if you want. Don’t want it getting lumpy.”

Ianto quickly got up, eager to join Jack on his side of the bench. Jack handed over the whisk, holding on to it a second longer so he could press a quick kiss to his mouth, before turning back to the vegetables.

“You didn’t need a recipe?” he asked, checking for lumps in the sauce as he stirred it.

Jack shrugged. “It’s one of my favourites. I’ve made it so many times, I could probably do it with my eyes closed.”

Ianto shook his head slightly, finding it so incongruous compared to Jack’s Captain persona, but loving the chance to see this side of him that the man possibly hadn’t shared with anyone in decades.

Jack took the steak out to rest then removed the pan with the vegetables from the heat, before stepping up behind him, hips pressed against him as his hands landed on his waist.

“How’s the sauce coming along?”

He glanced over his shoulder, enjoying the inundation of Jack’s irresistible pheromones on his next inhale.

“Definitely hot,” he murmured, not talking about the sauce in the least. It wasn’t his wittiest repertoire, but it earned an almost blinding grin from Jack, who tightened his hold on his hips, pulling him back a little more firmly.

“Dinner first,” Jack murmured, sounding as though he was trying to convince himself more than anyone, before dropping his head to feather his lips over Ianto’s neck. He titled his head to the side, biting back a moan as Jack sucked on a sensitive spot just below his ear hard enough that he’d probably have a mark there, and leaving him hoping to God none of the team—especially Owen—noticed tomorrow.

Jack reached around to turn off the stove, and then spun him, shifting them sideways so that Ianto was leaning against the nearby bench.

“Dinner?” he queried before Jack leant in with a growl and caught his mouth. Truthfully, he wasn’t all that interested in eating right now.

“Steak needs to rest,” Jack finally answered when he pulled back a little. “We’ve got a few minutes to kill.”

He arched an eyebrow at him. “And just what are you going to do with those few minutes?”

An absolutely wicked grin crossed Jack’s face, making Ianto’s heart skip a beat. Especially as Jack reached down and popped the top button on his jeans.

“Well, I can think of a few things.”

Ianto clamped his hands on the edge of the bench behind him, breath catching in his chest as Jack dropped to his knees, right there in the middle of the kitchen.

“Oh, Christ,” he uttered on a long exhale as Jack took him into his mouth without preamble. He’d been half-hard for the past hour, watching Jack move around the kitchen with that boundless energy he had. It hadn’t taken much more than the thought of Jack touching him to make him fully erect and aching.

He let his head fall back, sinking into the sensations coursing through him, while Jack worked him up quick and intense, using every trick he knew would make him lose his mind. Jack had been right, a few minutes was all they’d needed, because in no time at all, Ianto was bucking his hips against Jack’s hold, groaning as he came hard into Jack’s mouth.

He slumped, feeling like he needed to go collapse on the nearest soft, horizontal surface. Jack got to his feet, looking entirely too self-satisfied.

“Well,” Ianto said in a low drawl as he reached down to tuck himself back in and refasten his jeans. “We definitely couldn’t have done that if we’d had dinner in a restaurant.”

Jack laughed and leaned in to kiss him briefly, before reaching over to grab the pot with the sauce. “Pour us some more wine?”

While Jack served portions of the food onto the plates, Ianto topped up their glasses and took them over to the table Jack had obviously set earlier.

He sat down and Jack joined him a moment later, setting a plate in front of him with a flourish.

“This looks great, Jack,” he said as he picked up his fork. And while it was probably ridiculously sappy, no matter how it tasted, he knew he was going to enjoy it for the simple fact that Jack had cooked it especially for him.

Jack was waiting, holding his knife and fork, but not touching his own food, watching Ianto with an intensity that was almost unnerving. Feeling somewhat put on the spot, he cut into the meat and took a bite. The flavour from the sauce melted over his tongue, while the meat was cooked to perfection.

“Oh my God,” he mumbled around swallowing, before quickly cutting another piece for himself. It was delicious. Better than some meals he’d been served in some of Cardiff’s finest restaurants. Of course Jack couldn’t just cook. He had to be bloody fantastic at it too.

“Any other secret talents you’ve been hiding from me?”

Jack smiled, looking self-satisfied again as he tucked into his own food. “Maybe a few.”

Ianto didn’t know whether to roll his eyes or demand Jack give him a full accounting right that moment. He got distracted by eating, however, as the conversation turned to more general topics.

After they’d finished, Ianto started clearing the table, despite Jack protesting for him to leave it. But he argued that since Jack had cooked, it was only fair he cleaned up. Jack turned the chair away from the table, watching him with a hooded gaze as he took the stack of plates and utensils into the kitchen. Ianto rolled up his shirtsleeves slowly, aware that Jack was paying close attention his every move. When he looked across to meet Jack’s gaze, the other man shifted in his seat, reason for his discomfort obvious.

Ianto found his feet taking him back over until he stood in front of Jack. As Ianto stopped in between his thighs, Jack reached up and set a hand on his hip.

“Dishes?”

He sent Jack a grin. “Plates need to soak. We’ve got a few minutes to kill.”

Jack inhaled sharply at the implications, and when Ianto was the one who ended up on his knees this time, he returned the favour, not wasting any time in getting Jack all wound up, determined to make him come even faster than Ianto had. He was nothing, if not proficient when he set his mind to something, and within a few short minutes, Jack was yelling his name and shuddering beneath his hold.

He glanced up as Jack slouched in the chair, releasing an uneven breath.

“Somehow, that didn’t seem fair,” Jack grumbled, obviously realising he’d successfully been played.

Ianto patted him on the knee as he stood. “Need to get those dishes washed.”

He winked before he turned away, and Jack muttered something under his breath, probably already planning his revenge.

However, while Ianto did the few dishes, Jack went over to the large screen TV on the far wall of the loungeroom and set up a movie.

Jack was already seated on the couch when Ianto joined him, but before he could move to sit next to him, Jack hooked one leg up along the cushions then grabbed Ianto’s arm, pulling him down to sit between Jack’s legs. With a smile, because he loved cuddling with Jack more than he’d ever let on to anyone—not even Jack himself—Ianto settled back against Jack’s chest as the other man wrapped his arms around his middle and the movie credits rolled.

“This is my favourite movie from the forties,” Jack murmured into his ear, before kissing him in the same spot he’d given him the love bit earlier, probably emphasizing the mark. “Double Indemnity, it came out in ’44.”

“How many times have you seen it, then?”

Jack shrugged, his hands sliding over Ianto’s chest a little. “Lost count.”

“You’re going to spend half this movie quoting the dialogue, aren’t you?”

Jack gave a low laugh and kissed his neck again. “You know me so well.”

Sometimes he thought so, but then so often, Jack still surprised him. He supposed it was only fair, since Jack constantly told him he was the one surprised by Ianto.

The settled into the movie, and Jack managed to restrain himself, only quoting a few lines that were obviously his favourites. However, in the last ten or fifteen minutes, it was clear Jack was no longer interested in what was happening on the screen, even though Ianto had gotten sucked in and wanted to know how it ended. He batted Jack’s hands away a few times when Jack got tired of caressing his chest and slipped his fingers along the waistband of Ianto’s jeans. Finally, though, he gave up and let Jack unfasten the button and zipper, shifting restlessly as Jack started stroking him while he tried to concentrate on the last few moments of the film.

When the picture faded away, he muttered a curse and turned around, straddling Jack on the couch. Jack leaned back into the cushions behind him, smirk firmly in place.

“I was trying to watch that.”

Jack shrugged carelessly. “I know.”

He huffed a sigh. “What was the point of the movie if you were going to grope me through most of it?”

Jack arched an eyebrow at him. “That _was_ the point of the movie.”

Ianto considered him for a moment and then nodded sagely. “Couldn’t have done that if we’d gone to a cinema.”

Jack suddenly moved, flipping them over and putting Ianto down on the couch cushions beneath him. “You drive me crazy. Everyday. With that mouth of yours, and those suits, and don’t think I can’t tell when you’re staring at me and thinking about our last shag.”

This time it was his turn to smirk. “Who said I was trying to hide it?”

Jack growled and then leaned down to kiss him, deeply and thoroughly until they were both breathless. But when Jack pulled back to look down at him again, there was a hint of vulnerability in his gaze.

“I know this probably wasn’t what you expected when I said dinner and a movie for our first real date, but you’ve had a good time tonight, haven’t you?”

He smiled, reaching up to run his fingers through Jack’s hair. “It was perfect. So much better and more relaxing than going to sit in a restaurant or movie theatre. Besides, I got to find out new things about you.”

Jack smiled, a rare genuine smile that held a deep note of affection and intimacy he only ever used when it was just the two of them. “Well, the night isn’t quite over yet. It might just get better.”

“Really?” he replied, pretending to think about it. “No, I don’t see how it could.”

“Challenge accepted,” Jack murmured, before catching his lips again.

In the end, Jack was right. The night got much, _much_ better after that.


End file.
